Winter Tears are Better Shed Alone
by audacityAmnesia
Summary: A little twoshot about Klaipeda  my oc  and Germany...This probably takes place after the Inter-Wars. May be made into a full story... Spelling fails because I fail and no use spellcheck.
1. Winter Tears

Klaipeda sighed and kicked a stone, shoving her glove clad hands into her coat pockets and snuggled her face into the soft blue scarf wrapped around her face. Appreciating the heat her breath made, Klaipeda snuggled deeper, and kicked another stone. Standing still, the lithuanian girl took in her surroundings. She was standing at a square, an old women sitting on a bench, but no other human in sight. Atleast, not infront of her. Letting out another soft sigh, and pushing her side bangs out of her eyes, she plopped down on a bench. Squirming a bit, trying to warm the damn thing, Klaipeda didn't notice a certian blonde nation until he was leaning on the back of the bench, blocking out some sun.

"Hallo" Germany said softly. Not bothering to take her nose and mouth out of the warm scarf, Klaipeda merely threw him a glare before gazing out at the empty square. A car passed by while the two sat in akward silence. Klaipeda slumped down in the bench, ignoring the other's presance and letting her cold eyes drift closed.

"Prussia misses you y'know." Germany stated. The girl opened one eye, glaring at him, hoping that he'll get the message and walk away. But the blonde nation, much to Klaipeda's annoyance, ignored the harsh look and kept his gaze fixed on an unseen point. The lithuanian sighed, finally making the german glance her way. Sitting up a bit, and taking her mouth from the humid warth of her scarf, she sniffed.

"There is no Prussia." She said quietly, and Germany glanced at her in surprise. The young girls eyes suddenly showed held back sadness and lonliness, and she sniffed again. Germany couldn't help but admire the sight. Blonde hair glowing softly from the sunlight, in two messy braids with random flitting from the slight breeze. Her green eyes betrayed sadness, hurt and anger, but her face a calm mask. Before Germany could register what her was doing, he swept a piece of hair from her face, and let his arms fold around the girl. Klaipeda visibly stiffened, staring into the distance, visions of war, blood, and of death flashing before her eyes, one letting a tear slip threw. Angrily wiping at her face, Klaipeda stood up ubruptly, throwing Germany's arms off of her. She felt a sob well up in her throat, and shot a teary gaze at her former caretaker. Germany merely stood behind the bench, feeling helpless and slightly afraid of the girl. Snuggling her face back into the blue scarf, shoving her hands back in her pockets, Klaipeda walked away from the man, not looking back once. She left behind a broken german, as he watched the love of his life walk away into the winter day. Tears fell from his cheeks as he turned as well, watching the ground as he walked, kicking a stone, shoving his hands in his pockets, and cursing whatever force made him love the stubborn girl.

~~~~~~hey lookie a line~~~~~~~

**AHH I've been feeling so ****emo ****for the past couple of days, and and and...This was created ^**

**Klaipeda is my oc. SO I make everyone in love with her cause it's fun. Germany had power over Klaipeda once, and yeah. R&R please? **


	2. Old memories and Family comfort

Slamming the door and trying to rub warmth back into her nose, Klaipeda took her boots off along with her jacket and gloves. She left on the scarf just to amuse herself and upset Lithuania, and walked out of the narrow, wooden entryway of the small apartment in Vilnius to the open living/kitchen/dining area. She sniffled and wiped away a tear from her eyes, trying to regain her emotionless mask as she heard the twins, Kaunus and Vilnius, screaming at each other and stomping down the stairs. Kaunus appered first, hugging Klaipeda. He clung to the girl as his brother stomped moodily down the stairs.

"Where were you Klaipeda?" he asked, poking the girl's nose. Klaipeda merely sniffed at him, and the brown haired boy stood still, realizing for the first time that his sister's usual air of unemotional mystery was gone, replaced only by an arura of sadness. Klaipeda watched the identical boys' green eyes, so like their fathers, become clouded with pity. She wanted to scoff. And she did. But it came out more like a sob. Her face grew red, and the tears streamed down her face. Pushing past the boys, she ran up the stairs. Up, up, up she ran to the attic. Finally, sitting in the musty darkness, the girl allowed herself to sob, allowed herself to cry about loosing the love of her life. Kingdom of Prussia. The man who used to fight with so much glory, and the air of self confidence that was not so fake. Not so easy to see through, at least to her, able to see down to the real man who he insisted on pushing away. Klaipeda's sobs continued, the blonde curling herself into a ball on the floor, gripping her wrist. The self inflected scars still pink and fresh, throbbing. Sniffing, the girl closed her eyes. Sleep pulled her into an endless darkness. And she was falling.

Germany drove into the driveway infront of his simple, orderly house. Slicking back his hair, the german man unlocked the door, entering the dark house. Sighing as he spotted his brother passed out on the couch with beer bottles scattered around and the tv on, he ignored the mess and walked into the kitchen. He sat at the table, with a beer bottle in hand, and allowed his broken heart to take form in tears, overflowing and clouding over his blue eyes. Taking a swig of his beer, tears running down his face, Germany looked up to see Prussia standing in the doorway, leaning and holding a half empty beer bottle.

"Can I join?" the albino asked, his voice still gruff and hoarse from sleep. Germany jestured to the empty seat, knocking back another swig of beer. Prussia sat down and took in the German's face.

"You saw Klaipeda." It wasn't a question. Merely an observation. Germany let out a hiccup-y laugh and nodded. The albino shook his head, and suddenly snorted.

"H-hey, remember when Memel used to try and steal your sword but couldn't lift it up because it was too heavy?" Prussia said, chuckling a little. Germany let out a whole hearted laugh.

"Ja, and then she'd cry because I always found her." The two men laughed at the fond memory. Then a heavy silence filled the kitchen.

"She was always quite the troublemaker, wasn't she?" Prussia said quietly. Germany nodded, taking another swig from his beer. Then caught his brother staring at him sadly.

"What?" The blonde asked stubbornly.

"Your still in love with her, arn't you?" Germany stared at his older brother, and felt tears prickling behind his eyes again. He let out a quiet 'ha', then put his head in his arms and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~lala~~~~~~~~~~

**Hm...Maybe I will make this a full story. I dunno. Anyway, if there are any HRExItaly fans reading this, I'm sorry for destroying an awesome couple **

**I sort've imagine like, Germany doesn't remember Italy, and then he fell in love wih Klaipeda. I dunno~ Fuw, anyway~ R&R if I should continue. And btw, **

**shout out to eunice is beast- THANK YOU~! I just wanna say I love you =W= cause, yeah, your the only person whose every commented on one of my **

**stories fuwa R&R! I go eat cake naow =3**


End file.
